The New Girl
by blackbutlerlove
Summary: Leia recently moved to Japan with her aunt and uncle and she just started attending Ouran Academy where she accidentally stumbled upon the host club and meets Hikaru and Kaoru and she falls in love with which twin she doesn't know. Will she ever realize who her true prince charming is considering she's blind and going deaf? Will he return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Well…Hi…this is my third fanfic…enjoy

* * *

Leia recently moved to Japan with her aunt and uncle and she just started attending Ouran Academy where she accidentally stumbled upon the host club and meets Hikaru and Kaoru and she falls in love with which twin she doesn't know. Will she ever realize who her true prince charming is considering she's blind and going deaf? Will he return her feelings?

* * *

'Well this is wonderful. I'm supposed to find my class room when they don't have any braille lettering for the blind.' Leia thought as she moved her cane across the floor from side to side trying to find her class room when she heard some cheerful laughter. She pulled her cane to her side and just listened to the laughter a little longer when a boy ran into her and she got knocked to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you up." a smooth voice called. She couldn't hear him well because she was slowly going deaf. She was practically Helen Keller! Leia stuck out her hand and tried to find his for she thought he was offering her it. He took her hand and pulled her up and she dropped her cane. Leia heard it clatter to the floor.

"Oh no!" Leia said and brought a hand to her face.

"Let me grab that for you," he said and bent down and grabbed it and placed it in her hand, "I'm Kyoya Otori, second year class A, and who might you be?"

"I'm Leia Shizuoka first year, class A."

"Well you're standing in front of the door." Kyoya said as he turned her towards the door and she walked in. Leia turned around and bowed her head in thanks. He gave a nod in response which she didn't see and Leia turned and walked in.

"Ah! You must be Miss…oh I don't remember your name. Why don't you introduce your self to the class. Class! quiet down now and please be seated we have a new student. The floor is yours.

"Thank you. My name is Leia Shizuoka the new student. Just so you know or you might have noticed I'm blind. I'm also going deaf. So you might have to speak loudly and clearly in order for me to respond…Thank you. Where would you like me to sit?"

"Ah yes you may take a seat next to Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru would you please direct miss Shizuoka to her seat please?"

"Sure." A few seconds later a hand clasped her left one and directed her slowly to her seat where she sat down and put her cane on the floor next to her. Kaoru took her seat. Over the next few weeks the teacher made sure to speak loudly and clearly and said what he wrote so Leia could copy down the notes and hear what he was saying. The students weren't so kind. They would exclude her and trip her. They would whisper about her and make jokes about her. Her new nickname was "Helen Keller" apparently that was supposed to anger her, but they wed stupid because Helen Keller was an inspiration for deaf and blind people. On her 5th week at Ouran Leia was looking for a place to sit and read when she accidentally opened the doors to the host club. Everyone who had met her recognized her immediately.

"Hello Princess." Tamaki said in his quiet yet sexy voice which Leia didn't hear and walked right by him. Tamaki took that into offense for he thought she was ignoring him, "Why are you ignoring me?" He said a little bit louder. Leia had taken a seat and opened her book.

"Oh! I didn't hear you. I'm Leia Shizuoka. Who are you?"

"Leia you can't read here we have a club here." Haruhi said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know! Who else is here?" Leia asked as she stood. Tamaki was very confused.

"Well there's myself, Tamaki who you just met, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni who is more commonly known as Hunny, and Takashi Who is called Mori." Haruhi said a but loud, but to Leia it was the perfect frequency.

"So nice to meet you all." Leia said with a dazzling smile, "I'm Leia Shizuoka, and you're probably wondering why I didn't see or hear Tamaki and walked right by him. Well you see I'm blind and going deaf. I'm very hard of hearing so you have to speak loud or I won't hear you. See Tamaki didn't speak very loud so I thought he was someone passing by." Leia smiled.

"Ohhhhh." Everyone who hadn't met Leia yet said. She grabbed her cane and left them all with questions in their heads that they would like answered.


	2. Chapter 2

One piticular day Leia was enjoying the spring breeze in the court yard of Ouran when one of the twins sat by her and said hello. She couldn't figure out which twin it was because her ear infection that was causing her to go deaf was steadily getting worse.

"Hello." Leia said to the twin.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you, and your self?"

"Very well thank you. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I was enjoying the breeze." Leia said. She turned her face to the wind once again, she wished she could know which twin it was.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Hikaru."

"Oh I see." Leia said, "Could you help me up?" She asked. Little did she know he had left and was replaced with Kaoru.

"Here." Kaoru offered his hand. Leia took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you." She said and walked away. 'Hikaru is such a gentleman.' She thought to her self as she started walking home, 'That's why I love him.'

* * *

Author's note - from now on this will be written as journal entries

* * *

18 June 2006

Today, was highly interesting. As always I visited the host club, a kind group of gentle men that use their apparent good looks to make girl swoon. It's highly entertaining to hear the girls swoon. Soon that entertainment will disappear because my ear infection is steadily getting worse and it sometimes seems like I'm under water.

I made a huge mistake in falling in love with a twin. A boy named Hikaru. He was always kind to me in class. His twin brother Kaoru is also very nice, but I just don't find him as attractive as Hikaru. One of the perks of being blind is that when you fall in love you fall in love with someone's personality and not their looks.

I never once asked what any of the hosts, or any one for that matter, looks like because I like a mystery. I can guess that they are brunettes, maybe gingers, but I'm leaning towards brunettes. I think they have blue eyes. I find that many people with blue eyes act the way they do, but I digress. I hope very much that Hikaru returns my feelings of passion. Who knows. I just can't see into his mind. Sometimes I feel like he is staring at me, "checking me out" as young adolescence say.

I must stop writing for now, I have chores to do.

~Leia


	3. Chapter 3

25 June 2006

Journal,

Today I have found that my deafness has gotten to the point of no return. I can barely hear any word any body says. You know how when you are at a very loud concert and the music is so loud you have to shout at the top of your lungs just so the person next to you can hear you? It's like that with me, only every single day of the week. I have been avoiding every one because I don't want them to know. My aunt is working on pulling me out of school so she can home school me because she would need to sign into my hand, like Hellen Keller had to have happen to her so she could have a conversation, and the school can't do that for me. I don't want to leave Ouran Academy. That would mean I would have to leave Hikaru. He is so nice to me, he sticks up for me and he treats me like a lady. Unlike the rest of the school, they all tease me and whisper about me. I wish they wouldn't.

~Leia

25 June 2006

I think I'm in love with Leia. I know that's crazy right? She is blind and going deaf, she probably doesn't even know it's me. She spends so much time with Hikaru, I never even get the chance to go near her. I wish I could spend much more time with her. She is such a pleasant person, she's kind, smart, intelligent, beautiful, she's the whole package! Everything I've ever wanted in a girl. It's like we were meant to be. Or at least, meant to know each other. I think she has feelings for Hikaru, considering they spend so much time together. He doesn't spend as much time with me anymore and I kind of miss him… …

Kaoru


End file.
